Un regalo muy especial
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Carlisle y Esme decidieron tomar unas vacaciones navideñas, lo lograrán, descubrelo....


"**Un regalo muy especial"**

_**By: Lita Wellington**_

Esme caminaba por un sendero cubierto de nieve, algunos zorros árticos que merodeaban por el lugar, al verla corrieron despavoridos, esto ocasiono que una leve sonrisa iluminara su rostro, sus ojos dorados descubrieron al final del camino una cabaña.

Todo esta igual como hace treinta años que estuvimos aquí Carlisle y yo, fue el pensamiento de Esme mientras buscaba en el bolso la llave de su antiguo hogar.

La cabaña esta ubicada en una zona arbolada cercana al Monte Kebnekaise, situada en Laponia, Suecia, a unos 150 Km. al Norte del Círculo Polar Ártico.

Cuando Alice vio el futuro de Esme, pego el grito en el cielo, ya tenía planes para la fiesta de navidad de ese año y todo se iba por la borda, Edward y Bella la convencieron para que no hiciera una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero Edward suspiro al saber las negras intenciones del duendecillo, hacer una gran fiesta (bueno sabemos como es Alice), esta sería la primera navidad que pasarían todos los integrantes de la Familia Cullen, luego de lo sucedido el año anterior con los Vulturis.

La decisión estaba tomada y en esta ocasión Carlisle y Esme no estarían con ellos. Esme viajo diez días antes de navidad y Carlisle viajaría faltando dos días para la festividad ya que, tenía algunos pendientes en el hospital.

"¡Manos a la obra!", grito Esme, tenía mucho que arreglar en la cabaña, bueno si podemos llamarle cabaña a un sitio con sala, comedor, cocina, cinco habitaciones, dos en la planta baja y tres en la planta alta. Tres días después todo estaba reluciente e inmaculado, un gran árbol de navidad decorado con miles de luces multicolores, daba la bienvenida a quien llegara entrar en la cabaña, era uno de los mejores trabajos que Esme había hecho, como le agradaría que Renesmee viera este y gritara de alegría, coloco una gran cantidad de regalos alrededor del árbol, algunos eran de Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, Edward, Bella y de la pequeña Renesmee. Alice se encargo de empaquetarlos para que Esme los pusiera debajo del árbol que ya había visto en una de sus visiones.

Mientras Esme observaba su trabajo, el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, segundos después lo contesto.

- Diga - pregunto Esme

- ¡Hola Cielo!, soy yo Carlisle

- Hola, ya tengo todo listo para tu llegada - Esme tomo asiento en el love seat

- Perdón Esme, se complicaron los vuelos en Alemania por una tormenta de nieve, no estaré a tiempo, lo siento mucho

- No te preocupes, comprendo la situación, ¿Cuándo llegaras? - Esme jugaba con el cordón del teléfono

- Llegaré un día después, lo siento muchísimo querida, te falle esta vez  
- No tienes de que culparte por el clima, las cosas suceden en el momento inesperado.  
- Te amo cielo, ya debo colgar

- Yo igual, te extraño - Esme colgó la bocina del teléfono.

Momentos después se levantó de su asiento, se le ocurrió dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores e ir al Parque Nacional de Abisko.

* * * * *

La mañana de Navidad, todo estaba completamente silencioso, Esme revisaba algunos dibujos en la mesa del comedor, para la remodelación de la casa en Forks, la nueva casa de Edward y Bella, estaba completamente ensimismada en sus asuntos, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos.

- ¡Carlisle! - Esme volteo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios - pensé que llegarías hasta mañana.

Tuve que sobornar algunas personas para que dejaran que la avioneta volara con la nevada.

Eres incorregible, cuando quieres cariño, sino es que apuestas con los muchachos en fin, me da gusto que ya hayas llegado.

Lo sé - Carlisle sonrió de una manera tan especial que Esme no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento - quiero que me perdones por algo que hice y perdí - él miraba el rostro de su esposa con suspicacia.

¿Qué debo perdonarte? - preguntó ella dudosa.

Ven sígueme, pero antes de dar un paso mas... - Carlisle le puso una venda en los ojos, ¿A donde vamos? pregunto ella - Todos esta en la puerta principal - fue lo único que respondió, mientras abría la puerta.

En dos segundos Carlisle retiro la venda del rostro de Esme y para su gran sorpresa, toda la familia se encontraba reunida ¡Feliz Navidad!, gritaron al unísono, Renesmee corrió hacia ella para abrazarla recibiéndola efusivamente.

- Perdón Esme, todo fue idea mía - confeso Alice - la casa esta muy sola sin ti, convencí a Carlisle y a los demás para que pasáramos las fiestas juntos como la gran familia que somos.

- La idea del clima fue mía - dijo Edward quien se acerco para abrazarla.

- Gracias a todos, este es uno de los mejores regalos que he tenido en todos estos años, que no encuentro las palabras exactas para describir mi emoción.

Un rato después, todos se encontraban en la sala abriendo sus regalos, Alice se encargo de llevar más ya se imaginan quien llevaba las maletas de Alice, la que recibió mas regalos de la cuenta fue Renesmee, las risas y juegos no se hicieron esperar, Renesmee se le ocurrió hacer una "Guerra de Bolas de Nieve", el primero en apuntarse fue Emmet, adoraba a la pequeña niña, solamente que Esme, le advirtió que no hiciera sus bolas de nieve del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, estando afuera.

- ¡Emmet voltea! - grito Rosalie quien le arrojo varias bolas de nieve en el rostro.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así!, ya veras Rose - Emmet corrió tras ella y desaparecieron del lugar.

Renesmee se encontraba con Alice y Jasper haciendo muñecos de nieve, Edward y Bella caminaban por el sendero muy cerca de la cabaña.

- Esme - Carlisle abrazo a su esposa mientras veía como irradiaba felicidad su pequeña nieta – no estas enojada conmigo, por haberte mentido

- ¡Cómo voy a estarlo! - contesto ella mientras colocaba sus manos encima de las de Carlisle - esta es una de mis mejores navidades, bueno... nunca olvidare la primera que pasamos juntos.

- Te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, vamos adentro de la casa, tengo otro regalo para ti - Carlisle la llevo con dirección a la sala.

Los sillones ya no estaban en su sitio, solo el gran árbol y un viejo fonógrafo con un disco de acetato en este, Carlisle puso la aguja y una vieja melodía comenzó a sonar tomo a Esme de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

**Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom**

**When the jungle shadows fall**

**Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock**

**As it stands against the wall**

**  
Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops**

**When the summer shower is through**

**So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you, you**

**  
Night and day, you are the one**

**Only you beneath the moon or under the sun**

**Whether near to me, or far**

**Its no matter darling where you are**

**I think of you**

- Nuestra canción - dijo Esme que si pudiera llorar ese sería el momento indicado y a la vez un verdadero milagro.

- Si nuestra canción cielo - contesto Carlisle, Esme trato de decir algo más pero un beso de Carlisle se lo impidió y continuaron danzando alrededor de la sala mientras continuaba la canción, su canción.

**Day and night, night and day, why is it so**

**That this longing for you follows wherever I go**

**In the roaring traffics boom**

**In the silence of my lonely room**

**I think of you**

**  
Day and night, night and day**

**Under the hide of me**

**There****'s an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me**

**And this torment wont be through**

**Until you let me spend my life making love to you**

**  
Day and night, night and day**

Edward y Bella observaban la escena desde su posición afuera de la casa y como Carlisle y Esme bailaban en aquella pista improvisada.

- Esme siempre ha sido muy buena con todos ustedes - Bella no dejaba de observarlos, luego volteó a ver a Edward.

- Es una excelente madre, como tu lo eres con Renesmee - Edward tomo las manos de Bella, las acercó a sus labios para besarla con infinita dulzura.

Bella conocía cada una de las facetas de Edward y esta era la que mas le fascinaba, ¡Feliz Navidad!, mi amor eterno, Edward beso la frente de Bella para tomarla desprevenida y besar sus labios con esa pasión que la enloquecía por completo, Renesmee corrió hacía ellos gritando porque ya había terminado de hacer su muñeco de nieve con su tío Jasper y su tía Alice, cada uno tomo una mano de su hija y la acompañaron al sitio, todos estaban reunidos riendo de felicidad.

La Familia Cullen celebró una de sus mejores navidades, nunca imaginaron que dos seres maravillosos se unirían a ellos, Bella y Renesmee, sus mas grandes tesoros.

**Fin.**


End file.
